


Dance For Me

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: As the senior staff's personal slaves, Mayweather and Tucker do a little entertaining belly dance, and then some. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Incense filled the dimly lit room, snaking slowly up through the air to pillow against the cloth covered ceiling. Tapestries and drapes flowed over the walls, completely covering the gray paint beneath. Thin, waving pieces of silk dangled from the ceiling. Various large pillows and lounge couches sat scattered across the brightly colored rugs. The center of the room was open and adorned with four ornate candle pillars at each corner of the cleared space, the source of the only light in the room. To one side, a large collection of diverse pillows currently served as a bed for the two occupants of the room.

A delicate dark hand stretched up above Travis' head as he woke. He always felt most sensual after a nap. Giving in to the feeling, he stretched out his body completely, muscles slightly stiff from sleeping. He ran a hand along his finely featured face, then traced down his sleek neck before feeling the smooth expanse of his bare chest beneath his hand. He was desirable, and he knew it. Travis had been aboard this ship for nearly a year. Life before and after his arrival had taught him again and again that no one could resist his charms. Everyone, even the most detached and disinterested of the crew, eventually gave in to his charisma.

Sitting up in one fluid motion, Travis was sure to check that all of his decorative jewelry and clothing were properly in place. It would not due to look too disheveled when the alpha crew finished their shift. He touched the thin band of silver which circled his head and came together at a blue sapphire dewdrop pressed against the middle of his forehead. Then his hand dropped slightly to check that the dangling earring on his right ear was still firmly in place. The strands of silver chimed slightly as they were disturbed by his touch. His chest was bare except for the tattoos which marked and colored his dark skin, most prominent the name of his owner branded clearly on the back of his left shoulder. Both of his upper arms were decorated by an inch wide silver band carved with delicate patterns. His fingers also held numerous rings, one with a chain of silver running up to a highly decorated and jeweled bracelet on his left wrist. Around his waist a silver silk scarf was tied to accentuate his hips. Blue baggy silk pants covered his lower half. They did more to lure the eye into wondering about the hidden treasures beneath than anything else. His feet were bare and soft, strands of tiny bells adorning his ankles and giving a soft jingle whenever he moved. A more decorated and seductive looking individual would be exceedingly hard to come by.

Leisurely Travis stood and walked to a nearby ornate cart, pouring two glasses of a deep red wine. He tossed a glance over at the new arrival. The man was no competition. Travis was built as if etched from stone and he exuded confidence from every pore. There was no contest between him and the other man. However, perhaps it made sense to acquire such a completely different slave. The other's skin was lightly tan but only barely. He was in shape and quite healthy. It was obvious the other man would need to continue a regular exercise plan to keep his physique, but who didn't? Still, he was not overly handsome and not particularly eye catching. Travis wondered for a moment what had prompted the senior officer to purchase him. Maybe he had been a good deal.

Carrying two goblets, Travis walked back to the pillows and sat beside the still sleeping newcomer. He nudged the man with an elbow. "Wake up; alpha shift will be done soon."

A half grumble was cut off as the man froze for a moment. He was obviously new to being a slave and had yet to appreciate the great gift it truly was to be owned. Travis nudged him again and the other man blinked his eyes open to look at him. Now he certainly saw a fine point. Such lovely blue eyes; they sparkled slightly with apprehension. The eyes nearly made up for the lack of other fine features.

"Here, have a drink. It'll calm you down." Travis offered a goblet.

The man stared at him for a moment before slowly sitting up and taking the wine. They had talked only briefly before the other night when he had been brought in. Travis did not mind the company. Since the new arrival was no one to compete with, it would be an interesting diversion to guide the older man into the art of being a slave for this fine crew and his master. "Do you have a name?"

A long gulp of wine and the other man looked about ready to play dumb, then answered quietly, "Charles."

"Charles? I heard your new master call you Trip when he brought you in."

"It's...a nickname. I'm kinda clumsy...sometimes..." Trip was watching his goblet, tracing the rim with his thumb nervously.

"Well if that is what your master calls you, then Trip is your name now." Travis watched him for a moment, then reached out to squeeze the other man's arm. "It'll be all right. Don't you worry about a thing. The crew here will adore you. Well, whoever your master will allow near you anyway. Mine is quite generous with my time. I'm sure yours will be too. My name is Travis." He watched him play with his goblet for a minute more. "How are you doing?"

Trip let out a sigh and downed the rest of his wine. "I miss my old home...I haven't been...this way for long."

"Could never tell," Travis teased, grinning his winning smile. "You just follow my lead. And don't upset either of our masters. They do have quite the tempers. Here, you should eat something too."

Travis stood but stopped as the doors to the room opened. Five figures walked in and made their way to the open space in the middle of the room. A happy bark alerted Travis that there were actually six new arrivals. Archer holding Porthos, Sato, T'Pol, and Phlox discussed something technical as they filed into the light. Their uniforms were harsh and black, phase pistols at everyone's side. They were dressed for combat and completely alert for any possible attackers. Paranoid would be the appropriate word for any of them.

Travis took a step closer, goblet still in hand, but stayed back. His master however had quickly spotted him. Apparently not part of the discussion, the chiseled gray-blue eyed first officer stalked up to him with an appreciative yet predatory glint in his eyes. Knowing very well that Travis was waiting to be spoken to before speaking, Reed ran a finger along the other man's jaw slowly, dragging out the moment before asking, "How was my pet's day? Getting to know your new friend?"

"He doesn't say much master. He is a little nervous to be in his new home. But I had a relaxing afternoon." Travis' eyes sizzled as they stared into Reed's, attempting to convey how happy he was to see him again. "How was my master's day? Not too stressful I hope..."

He offered the wine goblet to Reed's lips. The shorter man took the glass with a brush of his hand against Travis', drinking down the remaining wine. "Nothing too exciting, no." Reed licked a droplet of wine off his lips and Travis impulsively licked Reed's lips with his own tongue. His master allowed the contact for a moment before kissing him possessively, tongue invading Travis' mouth forcefully with a growl. Then he shoved Travis roughly back from him a few steps. "Not yet, pet. You know better than that."

"I beg your forgiveness." Giving Reed a contrite look before glancing at his feet, Travis got an amused chuckle from his master.

"I know you are eager for my visits, Travis. All is forgiven."

Travis beamed a wide smile at Reed. "I have such a kind master."

"Just you wait until later this evening." Reed let his eyes drink in the sight of Travis and the darker man nearly preened in front of him, showing off slightly for the man who owned him.

"Travis, you look stunning as always," Archer said as he walked over to them, followed by everyone else. Porthos wiggled his way out of the Captain's arms and raced over to Travis.

Making sure to get a nod of approval from both Archer and Reed, Travis picked up Porthos and rubbed his ears as he held him. "It is always such a pleasure for me to see our fine and handsome Captain. Porthos is looking very well. You are surely a kind man."

Archer grinned warmly, also letting his eyes wander over Travis' lovely body. As Captain he had the right to spend time with Travis whenever he wished, unless he was currently occupied with Reed. The use of slaves onboard kept tensions down and sexual drives in check. Even in Travis' mind, he was doing a much needed job. Everyone other than Archer had to ask permission before approaching Travis but Reed rarely denied anyone the pleasure. Porthos licked at Travis' face and the man took to posing a little under Archer's interested gaze.

Trip had been silent as he attempted to become invisible and melt into the pillows. However, Phlox walked over to him and quickly drew the rest of their attentions. Swallowing, Trip stood when Phlox asked and stayed completely still as the doctor took a few scans. He didn't miss Archer's intense gaze shift to him. His new master apparently found him just as attractive.

"He is completely healthy. Regardless, I would go easy on him for the first couple of nights. He seems uninitiated to anal sex."

A light blush crept over Trip's face and Archer's eyes softened slightly. Taking the few steps to him, Archer ran a hand along a flushed cheek. "I will take my time with him, Doctor. Don't want to break my new toy."

Phlox nodded. "Of course not, sir. I will be in Sickbay if any mishaps occur."

Archer didn't even glance at Phlox as he left, his eyes wandering instead over his new slave. Trip was wearing a pair of cream colored pants like Travis' but had much fewer pieces of jewelry. Archer would buy him more as time went on. He traced a hand along the sky blue silk scarf tied around Trip's waist and watched as Trip's blush deepened. Quite wonderful...

"Anything else you two want from me today?" he asked Sato and T'Pol without looking away from Trip.

"No sir." He could hear the sly smile in Sato's voice. "Have a good evening."

T'Pol however wasn't keeping silent. "Are you going to have them dance tonight?"

"You want to watch?" Reed asked, chuckling as he traced a hand absently over Travis' chest as his slave held Porthos.

"I have not observed the dance before and the Vulcan High Command is most interested in this Human custom."

"I think Trip here needs some time to learn in private before doing a public performance. Next week we'll hold a party." Archer looked into his new pet's eyes. "Right?"

Trip merely nodded weakly and Archer eyes flashed with a darker tone, grabbing Trip's wrist harshly. "You will speak when spoken to," he snapped.

"Yes...yes master," Trip managed to reply, heart pounding as he looked at his feet.

"Good pet," Archer soothed, releasing his hand and turning to the two women. "Your report can wait, T'Pol. Now shoo."

Sato and T'Pol nodded before slipping quickly back to the doors. T'Pol had a dark, unhappy look in her eyes but said nothing as they left.

"Now you do know how to dance, don't you Trip?" Archer asked as he looked back at him.

"Yes...but I'm...kinda still learnin'." Trip watched his feet as he spoke, unable to look up at his master.

"Travis will teach you more tomorrow, won't you pet?"

Travis smiled warmly as Archer glanced at him, glad to see the older man obviously thought highly of him. "Of course, it would be an honor to teach the Captain's new slave."

"Enough chitchat, I want to see you dance darling," Reed announced, his hand running down Travis' side in a caress before giving him a smack on the ass toward the center of the room.

Travis tossed his master a sly smile over his shoulder as he walked to a basket at the center of the open space, shaking his hips suggestively as he moved. Reed grinned appreciatively and found a seat on a flamboyantly colored overstuffed couch at the edge of the clearing, kicking off his boots to lounge comfortably. His phase pistol never left his side however.

"Why don't you show me what you can do, Trip," Archer ordered, leaning in to kiss the slave on his cheek, teeth scraping the soft skin in a half love bite.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Trip answered softly as Archer pulled back, "I will try my hardest to...please you master." A warm nod from the other man and Trip slipped over to join Travis.

Archer turned and watched Trip from behind before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting on a pillow nearly twice as big as him. As Travis let the dog go, Archer whistled for Porthos and sat him on a pillow beside him. Both Archer and Reed watched as the slaves prepared themselves.

"How often have you danced before?" Travis whispered, pulling out various silk scarves, finger cymbals, and feathers.

"Twice without help," was Trip's shaky reply.

"Relax, you have a kind master. He knows you are new." Travis glanced back at the two men, then added under his breath, "I think he enjoys your inexperience."

With a grin Travis pressed a hidden control in the basket and a slow soft music filled the air. Handing Trip two pairs of finger cymbals, Travis took his own and set himself in his start position, one hand above his head, as the music died down before starting up again. Trip followed his lead. As the music returned, both men danced and chimed along with the music, Travis' moves more practiced and sensual, Trip's more halting and nervous.

Both masters watched with interest. Reed's eyes were glued to Travis and his expertly moving hips. Archer's attention drifted between the two slaves. He appreciated the extremely sensual movements of Travis, but Trip's anxious steps were arousing in a different way, so naive and unknowing.

The beat changed and Travis switched to holding two large wide feathers the length of his arms. Hiding himself beneath the feathers, he saw the look of discontent in Reed's face at having his view blocked. Skillfully Travis ran the feathers along his chest, still dancing as he slowly revealed himself to his master's eager eyes. His muscles moved smoothly along to the dance as he showed his hips once again, the worshipping look in Reed's eyes causing him to shiver. Travis spun around, completely aware of his affect on both men and showing himself off with the feathers like a peacock.

Archer's eyes shifted away from Travis as he realized Trip was now watching Travis as well, frozen in place. The older man laughed, catching everyone's attention and causing Travis to stop his dancing as well. "Trip, pet, I see you appreciate our gorgeous Travis too."

Trip's eyes widened at getting caught staring and quickly looked at his feet. "I'm sorry I stopped dancin', master. Travis is...very nice to watch."

"Indeed," Reed spoke up, gesturing for Travis to continue.

"Come here, Trip," Archer commanded, patting a place beside him on the giant pillow.

Trip paused nervously for a moment before quickly moving over beside Archer and sitting. His master ran a hand along Trip's back, then wrapped his arm around his hips and pulled the slave up onto his lap. Trip swallowed as he felt the man's hidden full erection beneath his uniform pants. His heart jumped as Archer played one hand over his chest and the other along his thigh, leaning in to whisper huskily into Trip's ear, "You are mine now, pet. I want to see those blue eyes burn for only me."

Archer nipped at his ear, Trip sucking in a breath as a wandering hand found its way under the front of his pants. A soft moan escaped his lips as the hand wrapped around his half erection. He pressed against Archer, managing to sigh, "Yes master."

Reed's eyes were stalking Travis, who had now switched to dancing with a long silk scarf. Travis was well aware of the devoted attention and preened in front of him, using the scarf to show off his best attributes. Spinning around, Travis danced his way to his master and captured him with the scarf, dancing seductively right in front of him.

Unable to wait a moment more to touch the inviting body, Reed growled as he leapt from his seat and tackled Travis to the floor. A demanding kiss preceded a forceful tongue invading the younger man's mouth, plundering the warm heat inside. The strong commander pinned him down as Reed rubbed his hips against his.

Travis moaned to encourage his master, hips bucking up against his as he squirmed playfully. He could feel Reed was quite ready for him and Travis' body jumped to catch up with him.

Panting, Reed pulled back from the kiss, fingers clawing down Travis' chest to harshly tug off the baggy pants and scarf. Drinking in the sight of Travis naked and aroused, his lust grew as he saw the way Travis licked his lips suggestively, staring up at him with beautifully needy brown eyes. "Come," Reed grunted before he stood and walked to a back corner of the room, silks hanging from the ceiling to create a hidden nook. Travis eagerly followed.

Archer watched from over Trip's shoulder as the two disappeared. He ceased his kissing and caressing, having worked his new pet into a stiff erection. In a breathy whisper he order, "Stand and strip."

Trip did as he was told, standing on shaky legs before stripping off his few clothes. Watching in enjoyment for a moment as the other man turned a deep red from having to stand naked in front of his appreciative eyes, Archer stood too. "Now strip me."

A flash of nervousness raced through Trip but he reached out and attempted to keep his hand still as he unzipped the black uniform and pulled it down over the older man's shoulders. Archer caught his lips for a deep inviting kiss. Trip calmed down slightly with the kiss and pulled his master's undershirt up over his head. The kiss broke and Archer pushed the younger man down by the shoulders to his knees. Trip continued to undress him and soon had a naked Captain in front of him, the phase pistol set neatly on top of the rest of the clothing. Trip moved to get up but Archer held him down with a tight grip.

"Suck me, pet," he ordered gruffly. "It's in your best interest I get as slick as possible."

Those blue eyes widened slightly as they looked up at Archer. "Yes master..." Trip stole a glance back at the nook before wrapping his mouth around his master's erection and taking in as much as he could, strong fingers lacing into his blonde hair.

Reed had immediately stripped the moment he was in 'private' with Travis. Teasingly Travis had tossed himself onto the many pillows piled inside the nook and started caressing his own body, making soft noises of pleasure. His master glared hungrily at him, kicking off the last of his clothes and reaching to lube up his aching penis with slick oil. "Now, Travis."

"Of course, master." Grinning seductively, Travis positioned himself on his knees and elbows on the pillows. "But have I been neglecting you so much lately to put you into such a state...?"

Kneeling behind his pet, Reed pressed the tip of his slick erection into Travis, growling a hoarse reply, "You just drive me wild Travis, as you always do to your master." Shoving himself halfway inside, he grinned slyly as he heard the encouraging yet slightly pained moan in response. Another harsh thrust and Reed was where he wanted to be, deep inside the gorgeous man that was his.

"Oh master yes," Travis whimpered, head dropping down onto a pillow between his elbows. He rocked his hips to get the other man to start thrusting. Reed's eyes flashed with a feral tint to them and his thrusts turned hard and demanding. His fingers bruised Travis' skin as they clamped onto his hips.

Grunting with each plunge in, Reed leaned over Travis, licking his tongue along his name branded onto Travis' left shoulder blade. "Mine...all mine...mine to have...mine to give..."

Travis could only whimper in reply as Reed wrapped one hand possessively around his rock hard erection and started pumping harshly. With a groan he attempt to communicate how much Reed meant to him, rocking back against Reed's strokes. Panting hard, his master's pace quickened into a frenzy. Travis felt himself near the edge, then was shoved over as Reed bit into his shoulder. Shuddering with the climax and the pain, Travis barely remembered to move his hips in just the right way as to drag Reed with him. His master cried out softly as he came, licking up the blood from the bite as the climax rolled through him. Together they collapsed onto the pillows.

Trip could hear the soft sounds of sex coming from the nook as he slowly released Archer's penis from his mouth, thoroughly soaked at the moment. The new slave however grew more nervous now, staring up at his master.

"Such beautiful eyes, pet," Archer sighed, pulling Trip up onto his feet. "Now how to first take you..." He glanced about the room, then gave up with being imaginative and positioned the slave to the side of one of the couches. "Put your hands on the arm rest."

Trip did as he was told and swallowed down any protest as Archer pulled his back end closer to him. Leaned over with hands holding him up against the couch, Trip's mouth opened into a silent moan as a slick finger and then another pushed up inside him. Archer spread the younger man's legs more and began to stroke, adding a third finger. When his master rubbed against his prostate, Trip's moan turned vocal and he gasped in surprise at the feeling.

"Never done this pet?"

"Oh...no...don't think so..." he panted.

"You won't soon forget it." Archer chuckled huskily and slipped his fingers out. Repositioning himself, he pressed the tip of his aching erection just inside. Trip's eyes flew open and he squirmed to get away. Archer growled, pinning him against the armrest. "Oh no you don't, slave." One hand on Trip's shoulder, the other on his hip, Archer held him still, snarling, "Don't make me have to send you to see Phlox after this."

Heart beating wildly, Trip stilled as he realized he couldn't get away. His master was just so big, how was this ever supposed to work without ripping him up inside?

Pressing in a few centimeters more, Archer heard a worried whimper from Trip. He stopped and leaned to kiss along the back of the younger man's neck. "Shh, it's okay pet. I won't hurt you, just cooperate. You'll enjoy yourself too." Archer nipped at the back of his neck as he pushed in a little more.

Trip took a deep breath. He had to remain calm and it would all be over with soon. Closing his eyes, he waited as Archer slowly and carefully pushed his way into him. Surprisingly, when the other man was finally buried inside him completely, it did not hurt as he had expected. His master was indeed kind...

A breathy whisper came to his ear. "Concentrate on what felt good before, pet. Come with me."

His master began pumping but only pulled out so far before pushing his way back in. Trip moaned softly as Archer took his erection in his hand and pumped him as well. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

Minutes later and Trip was no longer fighting, instead pushing back against Archer's strokes and moaning his appreciation. Archer was beyond need and was restraining himself just enough to not hurt or frighten the new toy. He double his efforts on pleasing Trip and was rewarded with a shaky, "Oh yes master," before Trip came in his hand, muscles clamping around Archer.

Archer called out his pet's name as he was pulled into his own climax, a last few shuddering thrusts filling his seed up inside Trip, then his legs gave out and they both collapsed to the floor.

Some time later, Trip realized his master's dog was licking his face. Blinking his eyes open, he pushed the dog gently away and sighed softly, feeling strangely content. He could deal with this once a night. Sure he was sore, but it wasn't that bad. Give him a day and he should be fine. He rolled over to see Archer watching him with a wicked smile.

"Ready to go again, pet?"


End file.
